


Rough

by Sherlockresidue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: Connor’s been waiting for Gavin to finally close a case so he could jump him.





	Rough

Gavin groaned as Connor shoved him a little more harshly than usual against the bedroom wall, scrambling to hang onto his shoulders. “Jesus fuck, what’s gotten into you?” Gavin asks as Connor leans down to bite at his neck, leaving deep red marks in his wake, making him moan and his knees buckle like some horny teenager. Connor doesn’t answer and instead hoists Gavin’s legs up with his arms, sandwiching him between the wall and the android. Connor goes back up to his mouth, roughly shoving his tongue in between Gavin’s lips, earning another moan from him. 

Don’t get him wrong, Gavin loves when Connor is gentle and sweet and makes Gavin feel good about himself, but rough and dirty gets him going like nothing else. That’s why he’s gone from mostly soft to extremely hard, already grinding against Connor like a teenage virgin. It’d be embarrassing if he could think about anything else besides the way Connor’s hands are around his thighs, probably bruising them. It makes Gavin shiver and cry out when Connor bites down extra hard on the juncture between his neck and ear. 

Connor easily lifts him entirely off the ground and gently puts him down on the bed, wasting no time and quite literally ripping Gavin’s t-shirt apart. He mouthes down Gavin’s chest, stopping to bite at his hard nipples, earning a moan. Gavin fists Connor’s hair, mentally thanking Cyberlife for not putting pain sensors there because he’s sure he’d have him crying if he were human. This only seems to spur Connor on though as he roughly tugs down Gavin’s jeans, palming him through his underwear as he pulls it completely off and carelessly tosses them to the side. 

Connor lifts one of Gavin’s leg over his shoulder and bites the inside of his thigh, leaving a deep mark there that would definitely bruise tomorrow. Gavin whines and thrusts helplessly into the air, making Connor laugh at his impatience. He brings up his other leg over his shoulder and bites his other thigh, higher up and closer to Gavin’s groin. He then lavishes the place where the base of his cock meets his thigh with his tongue, holding Gavin’s hips down with strong, firm hands. It makes Gavin shudder, because he loves when Connor shows off his strength. It was something that use to make him insecure, but now it just makes him harder. 

“Please, Connor, fuck, please,” he begs, trying his damnedest to thrust up and get some friction on his dick. Connor just pulls back and shifts up the bed to the nightstand where the lube is, uncapping it and drizzling some on his fingers. Gavin was still loose from this morning but not nearly enough to take his cock without prep. He teased around his hole, ignoring Gavin’s babbling and easing it in slowly enough to torture him. Connor quickly adds another finger, scissoring gently before putting in a third, precisely ignoring the spot that makes Gavin shout even though he knows exactly where it is. 

After teasing along Gavin’s inner walls, he eventually pulls out his fingers, making Gavin whine loudly and shove down, chasing his fingers. Connor’s stomach flips at that, knowing that Gavin wants him just as much as he does makes him feel important in a way he’s never felt before. It’s exhilarating, but also incredibly arousing. 

Connor slicks himself up and none-too gently pushes in, making Gavin pull him close and dig his nails into Connor’s neck. Gavin cries out as Connor sets a brutal pace, perfectly hitting his prostrate dead on. Connor leans down to bite at his pulse, enjoying the way it thrums loudly against his tongue. 

Gavin’s whole body rocks with the movement, head thumping against the headboard as he pushes back against Connor’s cock. He can’t even see straight and his whole face is flushed with arousal in a way that makes him feel embarrassed for being so open, but he knows the android loves looking at his face during sex, so he doesn’t hide like he would with anyone else. Instead, he lets himself moan and writhe against Connor, feeling his stomach tighten with his oncoming release.

He realizes he gonna come without Connor even touching his cock, and Connor must know that too, because he speeds up the pace, making the headboard slap against the wall of Gavin’s shitty apartment. 

Connor’s lost in the sensation of the tight heat around his dick, not holding back like he usually would. He grabs onto Gavin’s thighs and pushes his knees towards his chest, leaving Gavin completely exposed. The new angle seems to do it, because Gavin comes with a loud, drawn out moan. The heat around his cock tightens and Connor moans with him, coming in Gavin. They both sit there, panting, until Connor leans down to press a gentle kiss against Gavin’s lips. He slowly pulls out, watching the way the pseudo cum leaks out of Gavin’s hole with pride.

“Was that good?” Connor asks, a little sheepishly, laying down next to Gavin. Gavin turns to face him, laughing. 

“Of course it was fuckin’ good, Con.” He says, watching the blinding smile that spreads across the androids face. “But you’re usually not that rough. Not that I’m complainin’.” He adds, gesturing down to the cum on his stomach as proof that he was _definitely_ not complaining. 

“I did some... research. I know that you are satisfied with our sex life, I just wanted to do something a little more special since you’re not busy with the Ross Doug case anymore.” Connor replies, eyes suddenly drawn to the bruises that were already blooming on Gavin’s Adam’s apple. Gavin groans.

“Don’t remind me of it.” Gavin says, grimacing at the drying cum on the sheets. “You’re perfect, babe. Let’s get cleaned up in the shower, yeah?” He suggests, earning a fond eye-roll from Connor. 

__

Gavin sits down and immediately regrets it. His ass aches in a delicious but irritating way, his thighs and hips had handprints on them, and he had hickies all over, especially his inner thighs and neck. Luckily, none of them were too high, so he was able to wear a button up that hid is subtly. His gaze drifts over to Connor and he smirks at the androids back. 

Gavin hadn’t been as careful as to where he left marks as much as Connor had. Crescent-shaped nail marks stood out on his nape, going from his hair to below his shirt. Everyone in the station had seen them, even Hank, who looked as if he wanted to throw up. Connor was smiling though, because being teased by his coworkers was worth satisfying his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
